Wild and Free
by LadyCissyMalfoy
Summary: A short story based from a role play between Bellahbear and myself. Rated teen because it talks of hurting an animal, though briefly.


** Wild & Free**

_The young blonde would sneak out of her room at night, the air chilling her pale skin as she walked through the courtyard. They met in secret; if anyone knew of what was going on in the wee hours of morning, they would surely both be killed. Reaching her destination, the blonde opened the large doors quietly, slowly, as if someone at any moment could appear and threaten their plans. The bright moon was her only light; touch was her sight. A soft snort could be heard, but nothing could be seen. _But he was there, _she told herself. His muscular body, his black satin coat, wild mane and long forelock that kept hidden the wild eyes from view. He knew her scent, her touch, her voice. She knew his will was to be untamed, for her knew no master. _

_ She ran her hands over his coat, marveling at the powerful muscles beneath it, admiring his sleek form. She knew she mustn't waste any more time; Bella would awake early, and there was only a few hours until dawn. Unlatching the stall door, the blonde quickly brought the step stool to the black beast, managing to pull herself up onto his gigantic body. All it took was a gentle touch, and the horse exited the barn; his small head and ears alert, his hooves crabstepped from excitement. The blonde knew he had been anxious to run, for her father refused to let anyone ride him, in fear that he would throw one of them. _But he was wrong, _she thought to herself._

_ Once out of sight from the manor, the blonde gripped a large handful of her horse's silky black mane, and with a touch on his large, muscular neck, the giant beast took stride; his long legs leveling out as his speed increased but one would be surprised at what little effort he was giving despite the unnatural speed at which they were travelling. The blonde was not afraid of him, and never had been. She longed for the nights where they could run; they would run anywhere, for as long as they could. The cold air chilled her more so, as the long silky mane whipped her face, blurring her vision. _This is how it was meant to be, this is what it is supposed to bed. _She could feel the powerful muscles between her legs working hard as the black horse galloped through the fields. His long black tail was held up majestically as he galloped; His small held high as his nostrils took in large amounts of air as they went along._

_ "They call them, 'Drinkers of the Wind', but this one, they say, was born of the skies, sired by the Devil himself."_

_ The blond never believed such folklore, until she rode _him. _She had never encountered such an animal that could run like he, never encountered such an animal as dark as he; she never encountered an animal as wild and free as he. She felt him slow his stride, the powerful muscles relaxing as he slowed. The blonde touched his neck gently; his responses to her touches and kind words marveled her. Bella had tried her best to dominate this wild animal, but to her avail, it has caused him to hate the dark haired girl with such intensity, that if she passed his stall he would rear, letting out a piercing whistle as she passed. The blonde had no desire to dominate him, no desire to break his will. _

_ She knew they should be heading back; the night sky began to lighten slightly, and if they were caught this would be the end of them. Turning them around, they headed back towards Black Manor. If only had glanced at the pair, one would see a girl and her horse, they would see a sight to behold, a bond that no one could break. The blond breathed in the night air, a contented sigh escaping her pale rose lips. Her sister would have reveled in jealousy had she seen the two together; Bella wasn't one for sharing, even after she had long since discarded something. But the blond did not care; for she was as wild and as free and the stallion beneath her. The rider was one with her horse, and her horse, was one with his rider._


End file.
